The Forgotten One
by BlackCrimsonBakeneko
Summary: It had been so many years since he had last talked to the boy, since he had last seen the boy. He turned around and started to walk away. He stopped at the tree line and turned his head to the side, so he could see the grave once more. "Too the only friend I really had, goodbye."


When Gohan had Pan, the Namekian was happy for the boy. Even though the boy had stopped training, to live a more normal life and to raise his daughter, he was still proud of the boy. Even as the years went by and more battles where won, the boy's daughter still grew and grew. He would visit once a few weeks, or the boy would find him in a forest or wasteland and place the girl in his lap and Pan would crawl all over him and play with his antennae and long pointed ears. Years ago he would have killed anyone that had gotten close to him, now he was letting this child, this small girl, not even 5 years old play and crawl on him like he was a plaything, but yet he didn't mind. This child didn't fear him, even though not even 20 years ago grown men would scream and flee at the sight of him and yet he didn't mind.

But as more years yet by, the visits were becoming less and less. Gohan moved into a large city and seemed to move on with his life. He no longer had time, or desire to visit his first mentor. So he would sit or float in air, mediating for hours, even days at a time just thinking and training his mind.

But as more years yet by, and even more battles where won, the Namekian started to notice the Z-fighters ki start to flicker and disappear. First it was Yajirobe, then Tien Shinhan, and a not even one year later Yamcha's ki disappeared as well. Since he had not seen any of the Z-fighters for many years, he didn't know why they were dying off. He found out a few days later, the Z-fighters where dying of old age or disease. Not from a epic battle, but from their bodies giving out. It was quit pathetic really, their bodies only lasted maybe 70 years, where a Namek could last several hundred years.

But then he realized how many years had went by. So many that he didn't even know what year it was. His chest started to hurt as he thought about the boy. The boy would no longer be a boy, he was now a man. His daughter was probably a fully grown human, maybe she even had a child of her own by now. How many years had passed while he floated in his mind? Too many apparently. But he did not visit Gohan.

As more years went by, more of the Z-fighters ki disappeared as well. There where no more battles, well, not ones that would threaten the world as so many did before. So, as before, the Z-fighters were dying of old age. Krillen had died next and then slowly, very slowly, everyone's ki was gone, the humans, the Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta where gone. The Saiyans had not died from old age, but from a battle. It was not a battle over the fate of the Earth, nor was it for the Dragon Balls. It was a battle of pride. Vegeta had demanded a fight from Goku, for he knew he was growing weak in his old age but said he wanted to finally kill the other Saiyan. The Saiyans fought and shook the world and in the end, and as the dust cleared two bodies where on the ground covered in blood and bruises. One Saiyan died grinning and the other had a small smile on his face as he died as well. In the final battle between the last pure blooded Saiyans, they had killed each other, which was probably the way both had wanted to go.

But one ki was left on this world. One ki that meant so much to him, even though so many years had went by. A few years later he finally decided to visit Gohan, after so many years of silence between them. He reached out with his mind and found that Gohan in his house. He had landed in the yard and ignored the screams of terror as people saw him fly and land. When he had approached the door he froze. Not in fear, or anger but from shock. Gohan's ki had flickered out. Not even twenty feet away, Gohan had died.

He rose to the upstairs window and saw a fully grown Pan and a few other humans around a bed. His eyes widened when he saw the figure on the white sheets. It was Gohan, old, wrinkled, his long hair grey and white and his eyes where closed. He had reached out again, to the old body but found no ki there. There was no trace of the Gohan in the shell that was his body.

He flew off, going fast enough to get himself out of the city in mere seconds. He flew to Dende's Lookout and found the child crying. But yet again, this boy had grown up as well. The younger Namekian was no longer a child, but a fully grown Namek. As Dende saw him the young Namek had hugged him in his sorrow. Since he no idea what to do, he patted the back of the young Namek. When Dende was done crying they went in the Lookout and talked. He had listen to Dende's story, of all the years that had went by and what had happened between them.

Later, when Dende was finished he flew off once again. He had waited a few days before visiting a friend. He had flown there, but hid in the trees as everyone prayed, talked and just stood there in silence. But finally, hours later, everyone was gone, even Pan. He approached the grave. He stood there, in silence and just stared at the grave that read the boy's name. He realized that he had made a mistake throughout the years. It had been so many years since he had last talked to the boy, since he had last seen the boy. He turned around and started to walk away. He stopped at the tree line and turned his head to the side, so he could see the grave once more. "Too the only friend I really had, goodbye."

 _ **A/N**_ _... Hello everyone. No I'm not dead, surprise? I'm now in college, just changed my major, and stressed as hell. All the fun stuff you know. I hate to say this but I think I'm done with Transformers. Since Prime ended there really hasn't been a good Transformers TV show for me to get that motivation to write. I have watched all the new stuff but it's not helping. I might write a few one shots here and there for Transformers but I think I'm done with that. In the future I might write a One Piece story, since I started to watch that in my free time (aka the time I should be working and studying) but I'm very busy._

 _There might be a second piece to this. If and when I have the time. I'm a little depressed and really stressed at the moment so I just had to write it out. I know this is a little choppy and that's the way I want it. Short but yet powerful._


End file.
